


Confessions And Confusion

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Muggle Technology, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: It's now or never, Draco is going to tell Potter how he feels but like all his grand schemes, this one doesn't go as planned.





	Confessions And Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Malfoy: *coughs* So…I was almost killed by that sodding hippogriff yesterday. And it is in my thinking that I should say this now before I’ll get bitten to death by a more horrid beast.
> 
> Potter: …
> 
> Malfoy: I…*inhales deeply* I hate your fucking green eyes, your damn messy hair, your merlinforsaken glasses, your daft Gryffindor bravery, your annoying little minions. I hate everything.
> 
> Potter: …
> 
> Malfoy: But … even though … Oh, fuck this! I like you, alright? And not the friendly kind, you know what I mean, don’t you?
> 
> Potter: …
> 
> Malfoy: Oh, for fuck's sake! Answer me, will you?!
> 
> Potter: *takes off his headphones* Err…were you talking to me?
> 
> Malfoy: *furious* What. The. Fuck. Is. That?
> 
> Potter: Oh, this? Headphones. Muggle stuff. Makes you listen to music and block out the bloody noise of the world.
> 
> Malfoy: So you did not hear-… You-Oh for the love of kneazles! Ugh! I’m done Potter, I bloody am. Fuck me!
> 
> Potter:*smiles* Sure, later though. *steps forward and kisses Malfoy, then leaves*
> 
> Malfoy: Well … that turned out unexpectedly.

Draco takes a deep breath, his hands fluttering up to run through his hair for the hundredth time as he contemplates whether this is a good idea. It probably isn’t, but he knows what’s coming, there is a war on the horizon and one of them, most likely him, won’t come out the other side of it.

_Life isn't guaranteed,_ he tells himself as he steps closer to Potter. Worst case scenario, he can just wipe his memory and pretend it never happened.Now is the best time as the library is empty, and Potter is hidden away in the far corner by the bay window. The light shining in is striking his glasses so that they gleam like the snitch, encouraging him to put his seeker skills to the test.

Finally, his shuffling feet reach Potter, who is bent over his books and doesn’t raise his head at Draco's approach. He’s grateful for that since he isn’t sure he can get the words out while Potter stared at him. _Glared more like_, he’d probably tell him to piss off before he got a single word out.

"Um, Potter," he starts before clearing his throat and trying to stop the tremor of nervousness in his voice. He needs to be brave, just this once he must forget about self-preservation and be reckless, like a Gryffindor.

"I just wanted to say, well in case I don't get the chance, that I hate you. Everything from your stupid hair to your clumsy feet-," Draco groans as the wrong words come out, this really shouldn't be hard. Why he seems incapable of being civil is a mystery that baffles him and often results in fights he doesn’t intend to cause. Quickly before Potter draws his wand or tells him to leave Draco forces out what he really wants to say.

"I mean I don't hate you, I, um, well, I lo- like you okay, a lot."

With his declaration now out in the open, he wants to swallow the words back down and run away, but his knees have locked to stop them crumbling. So, he stands and waits with little choice for judgement and wonders how cruel Potter will be or if he will pity Draco for his hopeless emotions. His heart is jumping around so much that it hits his throat before sinking to his stomach as Potter doesn’t even glance his way.

Confused Draco continues to wait, his clammy hands twisting in his robes as slowly his fear settles down, morphing into irritation and then anger. _How dare Potter completely ignore him,_ Draco thinks as he uses the adrenaline pumping through his veins to reach out and grab the back of his chair. Tugging on it he manages to turn Potter so that he is now facing him and his narrowed eyes lock onto Potter’s wide ones as he leans forward.

"Potter, you absolute prat! Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he shouts, but Potter is still looking at him with large eyes and his mouth hanging open in a gormless expression of puzzlement.

As Draco watches Harry slowly raises his hands to his ears where he pulls out two small strange looking objects.

"Were you talking to me, Malfoy?"

Completely stunned Draco let's go of Potter’s chair and takes a step back, pointing his finger at the objects in Harry's hand that he can now see are connected by some type of black string that trails away into his pocket.

"What. Are. Those?" He demands to know.

Potter looks down and then back up at him before a small grin creeps onto his face, and he shakes his head.

"These,” Harry begins, holding up the things, so they swing from his hand, “are headphones. It's a muggle thing that lets you listen to music and blocks out other sounds. Wanna try them?" He asks, his hand extending to offer them to Draco.

Not sure about trying the muggle ‘head fones’ Draco crinkles his nose in disapproval and shakes his head even as he struggles to look away from them.

"No, thank you,” he says politely before realisation dawns. Potter said they block sound, which means…

“Did you hear a single thing I just said?"

Harry sheepishly shrugs with a pained closed mouth smile, and for a moment Draco feels relieved. Potter didn't hear which means he can leave, taking his secret to the grave with him. That would be the Slytherin thing to do, but after hyping himself up while hunting Potter down and then actually telling him Draco just feels cheated. He had bared his soul, expressing his deepest desires even at the risk of ridicule and the bloody git didn’t sodding hear him do it.

"For Merlin's sake," he complains as he rubs his temples where a headache is forming. It is just his luck that the one time he is brave and honest no-one knows about it and especially not the person he wanted to see him like that.

_ Well done life, you have appropriately fucked me over this time._ It is such a common occurrence he really should have expected it, the fact he even tries anymore only shows his own folly. Crossing his arms, Draco sulks, mentally ranting at the fates for playing around with him in a sadistic game for their own amusement.

“Oh, just fuck me,” he sighs in exasperation before throwing his hands up in defeat and preparing to march out of the library to sling himself into the Black Lake.

"Sure, but later, okay?"

Retracing the step he’s just taken Draco turns back towards Potter, wondering if he had indeed heard what he thought he had. Harry isn’t looking at him, leaning down as he packs away his books and quill into the bag at his feet.

Draco stops breathing, stops thinking, just stops, frozen like a statue for a moment until a single word squeezes out of his throat, in a squeak of terrified bafflement.

"What?"

"I said," Harry says as he looks at Draco and rises to his feet, a smile dancing on his lips, "later."

And then he’s moving closer, closing the gap between them as he presses a kiss to Draco's sealed lips. His eyes fluttering shut, Draco wonders if this might be how he dies and that telling Potter how he feels is the best idea he’s ever had because this....this is better than being killed by a bloody chicken or in a stupid war.

Something that Draco confirms when Harry breaks the kiss and whispers in his ear that he'll meet Draco in the charms classroom tonight after curfew.


End file.
